no one calls you honey when you're sitting on the throne
by Calla Mae
Summary: The Serpents thought Lane abandoned them when she disappeared during riot night. But after cutting a deal with Hiram Lodge, her very own devil, Lane comes back to Riverdale to find everything's changed, herself included. With her daughter to take care of and Hiram breathing down her neck, Lane begins to wonder if the only way to stop the devil is by becoming one herself.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a continuation/alternate version of my story Tower Over Me. It starts after Fangs is shot, for those of you who read the other story it's chapter 28. It'll carry all the way through season 3, which I have mapped out, and eventually into season 4. I won't ramble much more and I'll let ya'll get to the story._

* * *

While the cops were busy breaking up the riots the Serpents were spreading like wildfire as they raged through the North side of Riverdale, Lane skirted around the side of the hospital and snuck in through one of the back entrances. The nurse had used the word stable to describe Fangs' condition, as well as minimal damage. Nothing to indicate death within an hour. So Lane scoured the halls glancing in every room, most of which were empty, but she passed one that had all the curtains drawn and she stopped a few steps too far as her mind slowly caught up. Stepping backwards she stared through the small window on the door at the curtains contemplating it before she turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Fangs," she sighed relieved at the sight of him lying in the bed. Tears filled her eyes as she moved to his side gently stroking his cheek as she tried looking at his monitor. She didn't fully know what the numbers or the buttons were that she was seeing but she found the one she wanted and muted it.

"Lane."

She turned at his croaked voice and stood over him holding the hand he dazedly raised toward her. "How are you?" she asked and immediately followed up with, "we don't have a lot of time, we need to move."

"I think I got shot," he mumbled making a sudden move that could almost be considered an effort to sit up. But he flopped back with his eyes closed still holding fast to her hand.

She ran gentle fingers through his hair glancing at the wires attached to him. The IV needed to stay but if called for she figured she could find a video of how to set one. The rest she didn't think he needed, they were just for monitoring his vitals. But Minetta, which really meant Hiram, wanted him to look dead which meant they were planning something. Which meant she needed to get Fangs out of here and back to the Serpents.

There was a soft metallic click as the handle to the door was turned and she held her breath, eyes darting wildly around her before they stuck on the IV pole. Pulling the half filled bags off it she laid them on the bed before pulling the top of the pole out of the stand. The end was a sharp point and she wielded it in trembling hands like a spear positioning herself at the end of the bed ready to lunge.

A large shadow stretched across the floor and a pair of worn black boots stepped to the curtain. She shifted her hold on the pole and took a breath, holding her weight on her left foot so she could step forward with her right and swing with all the might of her short frame and dig this thing in his skull. Like Sweet Pea taught her. That was with a switch blade, she had the advantage of an extra foot to her blade.

A large weathering hand pulled the curtain back and the breath she'd been holding left her in a relieved sigh at his stern face.

"You alright, kid?" Tall Boy asked as she lowered the rod and seemed to wilt against the bed.

She nodded running a hand through her hair. "I need your help moving him," she said knowing they needed to leave quick. Hiram had a guy on her and who knew what graves the Serpents were digging themselves.

She set her weapon down and turned to Fangs pulling a few of the nodes off his chest. The heart monitor was flashing in alarm but it stayed muted. The nurse would be there soon.

Tall Boy moved to her back, his brows drawn together as he stared down at her, his face pained. She didn't have time to do much more than suck in a breath as his hand clamped over her mouth, and he dragged her to his chest as he jammed the syringe in the thick of her thigh. "It was the only way I could get him to back off," he tried to tell her, to let her know he was doing it for her, that she'd be okay.

He held her steady as she jerked and twisted feeling her steadily grow heavier until the hand she held to his wrist fell limp to her side. Cradling her against him he checked the hall before walking back to the exit she'd used to sneak in. And he set her in the passenger's seat buckling her in before climbing behind the wheel. He put the truck in reverse and looked over his shoulder, his gaze flicking to the body of the hired gun Hiram had sent after her, before he set his sights on the road.

.^.

_six weeks later_

Her house was bare and uncluttered, a sold sign stuck in the yard out front. What was left of Lane was packed in boxes ready to be moved to Thistlehouse because Cheryl was convinced Lane was coming back. It was the last thing Cheryl and Toni were doing before they left on their trip.

Fangs walked through the camp with his hands in his pocket and his head slightly hung, making his way to the boy that sulked in the shade trying his best to pretend he didn't care.

"We got the last of her stuff. Sure you don't wanna take anything?" Fangs asked knowing he wanted to keep everything.

But Sweet Pea shook his head, his dark angry eyes glaring heavily at the sky. When they found Fangs at the hospital and her gone he packed his shit and left. "She took everything with her," he said through his teeth.

Fangs sighed knowing how much he was hurting. It was hard defending her, her suitcase and car were both gone. He pulled a folded picture out of his pocket and extended it in offering.

His eyes flooded at seeing the sonogram and he took it looking down at the outline of their kid's face. He'd never see him, wouldn't hold him, would find out whether he was in fact a boy, he wasn't gonna know him.

Clapping a hand on Sweet Peas shoulder Fangs swallowed his own pain and said, "let's go out tonight, do something stupid."

"Nah," Sweet Pea told him tucking the picture in his wallet as he stood. "I've got a date." He shook his head at the look Fangs gave him, had been giving him. Yeah it was too soon and it didn't mean anything, but it was warm and it made him feel less alone. "She left me, remember."

Fangs watched him go, his mouth filled with words he'd already said. He didn't think Lane left. He hadn't dreamed her at the hospital, the smell of her shampoo, her gentle hand on his cheek. Their girl was out there, and he couldn't shake the nagging worry she needed them.

.^.

_Five months later_

"How have you been, I feel like I never hear from you anymore?" Rebecca asked as she stood in her new home watching her new husband finish dinner.

"We're doing okay," Lane answered, her voice sounding far away. "School's been busy, I've already got two interviews set up with colleges."

Rebecca nodded fiddling with the necklace Lane's father had given her their first anniversary. "How are you and Sweet Pea, really?" She'd been ready to fly out when Lane called months ago to tell her she couldn't make it to the wedding, first at hearing she was pregnant and then at hearing she miscarried. Lane sounded strange then too, like her voice was being stretched too thin: strained. But Rebecca had chalked that up to shock, mourning. Now she didn't know, and Sweet Pea never answered her calls.

Lane was quiet several moments, lost in thought, before she sighed. "He left."

"Oh honey," Rebecca said full of sympathy. She went on about how it wasn't her fault and she was flying her out for Christmas break even though neither of them celebrated it.

It was a good talk, warm and loving, mother and daughter. But Lane hung up with the promise to call her next week knowing it'd really probably be two weeks, and turned with heavy irritable eyes to where Hiram stood gently rocking her daughter.

He looked down at her round little face reminded of when Veronica was this small, how much she'd loved him. How much she'd needed him. "Very good, telling her you two broke up," he told her glancing at Lane over his shoulder. It'd been just under two months, she lost a lot of the baby weight but like her own mother her hips were now too wide and she was always going to be a little too soft.

Lane shrugged as though she didn't care, like she didn't remember how. "Like you said he's seeing Josie." It was at least 8 weeks since he told her that, the only way to tell time was through Daya and the youngest of the sisters who gushed over her daily was keeping track of every week. "I did my part," she reminded him, and she waited as he turned to her fully. "When am I getting out of here?"

He took a heavy breath looking from Lane to Daya and shook his head. "Given your history I can't believe you wouldn't stay so that she knows her father." Her history, like he wasn't the cause. Gently, so very gently, he laid the littlest one back in the metal bassinet and sat beside Lane on the bed. "I also can't believe you'd be causing much trouble with how full your hands are now." It was a point she made constantly, she'd never risk that girl's life and he'd proven once already nothing stuck to him for long. Considering his options he turned to find her patiently waiting, how surprising it was seeing how much she changed since giving birth. "You of course know what I'm doing here." It wasn't a question.

"Using the patients as lab rats to test your drugs before you sell them."

She'd said it simply, sounding almost bored. He smiled at the familiarity of that. "Everything I've worked for is under way, without your nose getting where it doesn't belong," he tapped the point of her nose almost fondly, "no one's figured out enough to try to stop it, yet." Because Jughead might've been out of commission wrapped up in the game but Betty Cooper wasn't.

"So from the sound of it it's only gonna be a few more months, if no one screws up your plans," she said knowing someone inevitably would. No one was coming for her, she accepted that, working him around to caring about her again was all she had going for her and she'd never been likeable.

"You always were too smart for your own good," he said knowing she'd read between the lines. If he succeeded she'd get out, if not he would have to rearrange his plans for her.

She nodded knowing she was, that it's what had always driven him to want her out of the picture. "What if I worked for you?"

"We tried that once," he reminded her.

And she'd fed him false information until she had something over him again, and she'd been pregnant. Her options were few, and he was her only way out. "Well you demolished both of my homes meaning you have the opportunity to house me under your nose."

He laughed heartily at how well thought out that was wondering how long she'd been waiting to use it. That really would be perfect, she'd be under his thumb too busy with her daughter to try anything. He turned to her and said, "I've missed you, bomboncita."

And that was exactly what she wanted to hear. She was a little too smart, a little too cold, which was a good way to describe him too. But that baby was everything good in this world, and he missed his daughter. So she'd give him one. "It's just a thought," she said offhandedly, reaching to fold back the blanket Daya was bundled in so it was more out of her face. Pretending like she wasn't as desperate as she was.

A very well thought out one and she had all the time in the world to find her next move, he knew better than to trust it. But he looked down at her wide jade colored eyes and sighed. "I will consider it," he told her firmly before reaching a hand to the top of her head. "I must admit, I like you better when we're not at each other's throats."

There was a tiny whine, the early warning signs of a full blown meltdown. Lane stood smoothing out her powder blue gown. "It was kind of fun though," she said sending a smirk at him over her shoulder. She bent scooping up her daughter before sitting in the rocking chair the orderlies had pulled out of storage for her. "God knows you were the only one who could keep up."

He chuckled shaking his head, not ready to admit he enjoyed their little games too. But she was unbuttoning the nursing gown and he quickly stood. "Another time then," he told her knowing even though she nodded she wasn't paying him any attention. And for a moment, a brief moment of weakness he knew she was responsible for, he could almost imagine her plan working.

Looking down at her daughter she smiled gently. But her eyes turned to ice as she looked up at the empty doorway, having heard him slip away. Heard the silence of his hesitation as he considered how well they'd work together: the thoughtful conversations, the scheming. They'd be downright diabolical, and she'd be in the perfect position to get him caught. She turned once more to her daughter with the softest expression. "Don't worry baby girl, momma's gonna get shit done."


	2. Chapter 2

The other girls were being led to the rec room, probably for the candy Claudius Blossom and Hiram Lodge had delivered. For what purpose, Betty hadn't figured that out yet. But she had a plan. She scoured the empty dimly sunlit halls twisting every knob she passed. Anything and everything was a clue, but it was a much bigger puzzle than she had time to solve. Griffins and Gargoyles were here too, so were fizzle rocks, and so was Ethel who would eventually come looking for her.

Hearing voices she ducked behind a corner pressed hard against the wall as though she were trying to bury herself in it. She flinched back as Sister Woodhouse rounded the corner, her back to where Betty stood. And Betty's eyes widened as Hiram came with her. She skated around the corner they'd just come around and hid herself behind it hearing their voices and footsteps grow faint.

"They had a rough night," Woodhouse told him. "I'm afraid the little one didn't get much sleep."

Betty looked at the heavy glass door that was slowly creeping shut. A keycard was needed to get in, when Ethel had given her a tour all she said was no one unauthorized was allowed in there. It could be where they were keeping the files. Whatever they felt the need to keep under lock and key had to be important.

So Betty slipped through hearing the door click as it shut behind her. She tiptoed forward scanning the empty bright rooms, as if every ray of sun was coming through these windows. From how dark and morbid the rest of the convent was this was unnerving. Her footsteps scuffed loudly on the tile as she looked in room after room. It wasn't long before she saw the first crib standing empty against the wall; the maternity ward, Betty realized. She thought of her sister giving birth here, her mother.

Everything was so pale and so bright and so silent that Betty froze at the sight of a brown body with raven hair lying curled in one of the last rooms. She stood holding her breath as she tried to understand what she was seeing, of a girl a year older than her fast asleep with her arm outstretched to the crib beside her and her hand curled against a chubby little cheek.

"Oh my god, Lane," Betty sighed as she rushed into the room and knelt beside the bed shaking her.

Lane shot up immediately grabbing the edge of the crib and turning to the intruder ready to claw at their eyes. "Betty?" she asked not awake enough to believe it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My mom sent me. What the hell are you doing here?" Betty asked sitting beside her.

Betty turned with her arms raised and Lane held a hand up pushing her back. "We're still not that close," she told her blandly. "Hiram put me here to keep my nose out of his fizzle rock business."

"But he's using the patients to test it on, how does that make sense?" Betty asked more to herself.

Lane shrugged looking at where Daya finally lay sleeping. Her fussy little tyrant. "You're telling me," she muttered in agreement.

"She looks like you," Betty mused looking at her sweet features and thick dark hair. But Betty glanced at Lane realizing she had Sweet Pea's nose. He had no idea they were here, that they had a little girl, that Lane hadn't abandoned him. "We thought you left," she tried telling Lane.

"Yeah no shit," Lane muttered leaning tiredly against the wall. She figured that out pretty quick when no one came for her, and as much as that stung she had bigger things to concern herself with. "So what's the plan Cooper?"

Betty turned to Lane not seeing an ounce of hope in her exhausted eyes. "I know a way out, I just need to get proof of what Hiram's doing here. Then I'll rally the Serpents and we'll break you out." She sounded so sure of herself, so set in knowing where her escape was.

But Lane snorted and shook her head as she laid back down, pulling the blanket Hiram had draped over her under her chin. "They let us out for a mid morning walk, find me when your plan fails."  
Betty stared down at her for several moments trying to find half the girl she used to be. Not this complacent shell. But Lane cracked open an eye and asked her dryly, "you gonna make me tell you again?"

That was the Lane Betty remembered and she scoffed a laugh as she stood. It unsettled her Lane's matter of fact belief Betty wasn't gonna get out, but she squared her shoulders and soldiered on.

And that was how Betty found herself two mornings later lollygagging in the hall she knew they'd be taking Lane down. And she walked slowly with her bundled daughter held in the crook of her arm.

"Morning Cooper," Lane told her with an almost pleasant smirk.

Betty fell in line as the Sister let her walk with Lane outside, the poor girl didn't get much chance to socialize. "How'd you know?" Betty asked bitterly with a bitter frown.

Glancing at the kind but firm woman that stood at the entryway to the gardens Lane answered, "you really think where they broke Cheryl out wasn't my first attempt?"

She wasn't up for Lane's attitude and she rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything helpful to add, considering you're now useless?" She grumbled and immediately regretted it. Lane didn't deserve it.

"Point taken, Cooper."

Betty looked at her feeling her guilt slip away at the way Lane's eyes shone, and Betty sighed as a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "She's beautiful," Betty told her finding for the first time in days she felt like herself.

Her eyes were soft as she looked down at her daughter, like melted butter. "She's a whiny little shit who won't sleep unless I'm holding her," Lane replied in a gentle tone.

Betty looked at their lost girl, who didn't look like she needed any saving at all. There was a familiar conniving gleam masked behind the glow of motherhood. "You had your own plan before I showed up." From the looks of it she was playing a long game, how Lane used to love those.

Lane shrugged, her attention only partial. "Mine would've been more fun but I'll take this too." She wasn't in a position to complain, she'd take whatever out she was given.

Betty nodded knowing they were six months too late, she wondered when Lane was going to come around to being angry. Because she had to be pissed, six months in a nightmare that was within city line and no one had actually tried to find her. But they could deal with that when they were out of here, Betty figured Lane thought that too. "I've got a plan and it's not gonna be easy with you in a locked wing." Betty still didn't know how they'd get Woodridge away from the others without being seen let alone traveling all the way upstairs to get Lane and an infant that may or may not decide to cry.

But Lane stopped walking as they circled back around for the third time and stared at Betty with severe determination. "Tell me when and I'll get it done," Lane told her simply, with a confidence that had Betty taking a relieved breath. "And when you're done wasting our time with this gargoyle bullshit I'll have collected all our records so they can't destroy the evidence."

Betty watched mouth slightly agape as she made her way slowly back around the gardens. "How do you always just know?"

"I have a Mexican third eye, I know everything," Lane said with a twitch of her shoulder.

Which is how Lane found herself later that evening locked in Sister Woodhouse's office with the keys she'd taken from the only Sister she liked. She could regret knocking her out later as she bounced the baby she had wrapped against her chest.

She pulled out the files for the current patients and stored them in a box at her feet. The last one she grabbed was her own, not under Vivian or even Petite but under Lodge. The forged guardianship papers weren't a surprise, she figured he had to have something claiming her for the sisters to go along with it. What did surprise her were the records she found in Woodbridge's desk of an "anonymous donor," that almost doubled right around when Daya was born. Coupled with his documented refusal to have Daya placed under adoption Lane realized Hiram paid so she could keep her.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her soft head Lane sniffed the swell of emotion that came with the thought of her being taken away. "You've ruined me kid," she whispered hugging her close.

Making a copy of her files she stored them in the bag she packed with clothes and diapers and kicked the filled box out into the hall. The girl Betty had sent with her stooped to carry it and they made their way outside following the gleeful group on their way to freedom.

Lane stopped at the sight of Betty wearing a popsicle stick crown and wings. "Shucks, Betty, you didn't tell me I was missing arts and crafts," she teased in a bland tone.

"Not one word," Betty told her raising a finger in warning.

A wry smile curled the corner of Lane's mouth as they made their way down the road. Most of them were either loopy from the drugs or the "treatments," and they were a slow ambling group most of them with nowhere to go.

"Hiram told me he bought the house and tore it down," Lane said knowing she herself was one of the lost.

Betty nodded already a step ahead. "I was able to reach V, she's telling Cheryl so you'll have a place to stay," Betty assured her, reaching a hand first to Lane's shoulder then to Daya.

They were quieted by the bright glare of headlights as a car pulled up. "Mom?" Betty asked not quite believing she was seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hell is breaking loose," Alice told them looking exasperated at all of the kids. "I came to get you out of the Sisters."

Lane held Daya tighter not liking that phrasing, the Sisters was supposed to be hell and they were supposed to be getting away from it. An eerie crescendoed air siren began to wail and they all stopped looking at the night sky as if the stars themselves were alive. Daya started to cry and Lane shhed her gently as she held her close.

...

The town had never been so quiet, no one was outside and no one was alone. It was a ghost town and silence hung like a thick blanket smothering everything beneath it. The two girls lay wrapped in each other trying to keep out the cold, and they flinched at the loud knock on the door.

Cheryl barreled down the stairs and threw the door open only breathing when she saw Lane had finally found her way home. "Come in, come in," she urged her taking her heavy bag and shooing Alice who was waiting by the car to make sure Lane got inside. "Let me look at you." She had a hand cupping Lane's chilled cheek and she looked from the familiar uniform to the little bundle in her arms. "I knew we should've looked harder for you," she declared turning to where Toni was coming down the stairs. "You weren't in any your normal spots when you run away." Cheryl turned back to their visitors.

Lane should've been angry, had been at first to the point she'd cursed them all, but lately she just wanted to be home more than she cared to be angry. "How were you supposed to know?" she asked not really looking for an answer. "I'm back and we're fine, whatever happened happened."

Cheryl walked Lane further into the house surprised at how willing Lane was to let it go without a fight. She could be a bigger vengeful bitch than even Cheryl herself. "She's made you soft," Cheryl mused with a grin.

"Yeah no kidding," Lane grumbled heading for the stairs. "You didn't tell Sweet Pea did you?" she asked looking from Cheryl to Toni who were looking between each other unhappily.

Toni was the one who answered, because Cheryl only had to hate to give. "We didn't want to overwhelm you."

Lane's eyes narrowed seeing a hint of guilt, knowing what she didn't wanna say. But they could deal with that later. "I'm too tired to appreciate that, someone has decided she needs to wake up every two hours to suck mommy dry. So we're going to bed." And with that Lane finished climbing the stairs and made for the guest room she always stayed in when she was here long term.

Toni sighed looking to Cheryl, who wore such a pretty feline grin Toni half expected to a canary to fall out of her mouth. Cheryl never liked Sweet Pea, and she knew Lane better than anyone else and she knew her girl had saved all her anger for one person.

.^.

It wasn't the sun stretching its rays over the disheveled bed that woke her, it was the empty space beside her that had Cheryl sitting up with a frown. It didn't seem like enough time had passed for her to no longer be able to sleep without Toni.

The light pattern of her feet sounded on the stairs before Cheryl swept into the sitting room in a blood red robe embroidered with gold thread. "Good morning my pretties," she nearly purred as she first bent to kiss Toni then Lane, then Daya. "I didn't know we were waking so early."

Toni gave a strained smile as Cheryl sat with her legs curled at her side. "Someone wanted coffee, and she decided I needed to make it." She could still feel the panic of suffocating as Lane held her hand over her nose and mouth. "It's not funny," she said, her tone carved in warning, looking at where Lane grinned.

She sat on her knees bent over the chaise where Daya lay squealing happily as Lane tickled her sides. "Your face was hilarious," Lane replied catching Toni's faint smirk as she rolled her eyes.

Cheryl turned pressing another warm kiss to Toni's cheek, glad to have her girls back. In this empty sarcophagus of a house it made it feel more like home. "So what's our plan for today?" she asked and immediately followed it up with, "there's this boutique downtown with the most adorbs clothes for our prettiest little lady."

With a wide smile Toni got her arms around Cheryl's shoulders pulling her further against her chest. And they both looked at where Daya was flinging her arms at Lane's hair that cascaded around her like a waterfall.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, a series of knuckles striking the wood from jittery nerves and soft with uncertainty. Lane smiled down at her grinning daughter. "Someone's here to see you," she said climbing to her feet. "Watch her," she told the other two as she went to the door.

She unlocked and swung it open hearing the breath both boys took at seeing it was her. Fangs' eyes filled but Sweet Pea gaped like a fish out of water trying to catch its breath. And she looked between the two of them before bluntly demanding, "which of you dumbasses thought it'd be a good idea to sell the house?"

* * *

_New chapter is coming Monday_


	3. Chapter 3

They blinked at her harsh yet familiar tone and turned to look at each other, like synchronized little monkeys. "We thought you left," Fangs said because Sweet Pea's mouth was still hanging open.

She turned to him and he swallowed having forgotten how intimidating that burning stare could be. "Clearly," was her blunt response. "I realize you two only share one brain cell but did it not occur to you that the house was paid off, that you only had to pay insurance and utilities. And now I get to start over. Except now I have no job, no car, no home, and an infant."

That had Sweet Pea's mouth closing. She looked good, better than good the memory he'd been holding onto was her pregnant. She'd lost the weight, her hips had his hands itching to grab them, she looked soft and warm and he wanted to hold her. Infant. He stared down at her with wide desperate eyes. "Can I see him?"

The breath went out of her and her resolve momentarily fled her. It was always hard to remind herself that this wasn't anymore his fault than it was hers. "Her," she corrected gently and she almost felt that blow to his chest as his eyes filled.

He never thought it was a girl, they needed their dads more. And he let them both down. "Daya?" he asked, having looked through books with Lane before surprising her with a Hebrew one. She nodded and he huffed a teary laugh running a hand through his hair.

"Come on," she said stepping back so he could come inside. She felt his hand light on her back as she led him down the hall into the spacious sunlit sitting room, as if he was trying to reassure himself she was still there. She scooped up Daya and turned to Sweet Pea who shyly got his arms under hers.

She was so small, so sweet and perfect. "She has my nose," he breathed recognizing its pointed shape.

"And your chubby cheeks," Lane added reaching a hand to catch the tears he hadn't realized had fallen. She looked at him holding their daughter like he was scared of breaking her. It's what she'd always wanted, what they had always wanted. And she sighed. "I can be angry at you later," she decided, wanting to let them have this moment. They had the rest of their lives to talk through this, it didn't have to be today.

She whirled on Fangs with a finger raised. "But you I will be mad at, come on you're driving me," she told him firmly shooing him to the door. "I'll be back in two hours to feed her, call me if you need me sooner."

"You don't have your phone," Toni reminded her.

Lane stood in the doorway and called back, "I will in two hours," before shutting the door.

...

She stood with her arms out letting his man pat her down before he led her into Hiram's office where he waited with irritable impatience.

"I suppose I should've known this day would come," he said sitting stoically behind his desk. "I will admit I'd hoped it would take longer."

She slid into the chair across from him wearing something close to a grin carved on her face. "Bet you regret not agreeing to my plan now that Betty's on a crusade for justice," she mused seeing his brow twitch as though to nod.

"I hope you didn't come with idle threats. I don't need to tell you how a trial would fair." She was a smart girl, and her father had been one of the best.

She snorted her dismissal of the idea and finished for him; "based on the testimonies of a bunch of impressionable kids on hallucinogenic drugs, I know it'd get thrown out." This time Hiram did nod, but he wasn't pleased. In fact he was tense, his eyes hard as he watched her. She smiled, it wasn't pretty. "Except for me."

He tsked as though disappointed. "That won't take you much farther," he told her, his tone short.

"You don't think so?" she asked instead. "Because I'm the only thing directly tying you to the sisters, and we only need one for cause to probe deeper. And how sure are you that all loose ends were tied?"

Whatever weakness she'd found in him to keep from hurting her was gone. She was right of course, he had forged guardianship papers he'd used to subject her to child endangerment, drug testing, her abduction, and eventually the murder of her father. And that was only the charges she could bring against him, because with her everything else would follow. He'd be looking at life with no parole, and that would only be the plea deal. A jury would do much worse. "What do you want?" he asked, not often finding himself backed into a corner. He needed to make sure she wouldn't be ready for when he lashed out.

Another smile as Lane saw the seething hatred that came with him knowing she'd won. She had everything over him, until he sent everyone money could buy to take her out before she could even make a statement. She'd never truly win with him. She dropped the file on the desk in front of him, and she waited as he flipped through it to see it was the original she'd taken from the sisters; that he was holding the only proof she was ever there. She waited until he met her eye with wary curiosity before leaning forward with her arms folded on his desk.

"Consider that my first assignment, which I pulled off flawlessly I might add."

His eyes narrowed looking for any sign of ill will or the spark of something bigger. All he saw were the bags under her tired eyes. "You, of course, have a copy should anything change."

"Of course," was her simple agreement.

Sitting back he stared at her blank face contemplating that arrangement and how much easier everything would be without the constant worry of her coming after him. Under his nose, why hadn't he thought of that before. "I might have already inquired on the room down the hall," he mentioned offhandedly catching the twitch at the corner of her mouth. That might've been the first genuine smile he'd seen out of her.

She nodded sitting back easier. "Now that the home's taken care of I just have to worry about the car. You know, since you got rid of my other one."

The way she shrugged, looking at his desk instead of at him, even her casual tone was so much like Veronica. A teenager. Someone too young to worry so much over. Her strategy was vastly different but she played this part just as well and it had him shaking his head. "I suppose I owe you that much," he sighed finding his exasperation only partial. "When you have the exact make and model,"

"I know exactly what I want," she told him simply. Her and Sweet Pea had already been looking, it was almost seven months later but her decision hadn't changed.

Which is how the unlikely pair found themselves at the dealership close enough to the town line to see flashing lights. Lane looked the man with the toothy smile in the eye and pointed at the shiny SUV on display and stated bluntly, "I want that one in black."

...

The once quiet peaceful house was filled with the shrill wails of a very unhappy baby. Cheryl bounced and shhed her and Sweet Pea sat on the couch with his head in his hands not knowing how they were supposed to do this when she wouldn't stop crying, Fangs was on the doorstep hiding, and Toni stood in the kitchen with her phone to her ear. "Please tell me you're on your way back, we are losing it."

"I'm pulling in now."

"Oh thank god," Toni muttered hanging up on her as she went back to the living room to tell the others. Even Cheryl was starting to look put out by their sudden very noisy guests.

The door opened and they all turned with desperate hope to Lane who dropped her things on the counter and casually made her way to them.

"Oh sweet baby," she cooed stealing Daya from Cheryl. "You're so angry."

She disappeared around the corner still talking gently to Daya and the four took a relieved breath at the sudden silence. They looked up at the clop of the heel on Lane's boot to see both her sweater and shirt sleeve hanging behind her as she cradled Daya who furiously nursed.

"Your boobs are huge," Fangs said not remembering them being that round. He grunted at Sweet Pea's sharp elbow in his side.

Lane looked at Fangs and sighed. "Yes," was all the response she could muster. "Here's the plan; we are going shopping" she pointed between herself and Cheryl and Toni, "and you three," as if on cue Mac walked into the sitting room, "are moving my stuff to the Pembrook." She pulled the key out of her pocket and handed it to Sweet Pea. "It's furnished so start with clothes and everything we already got her."

Sweet Pea got his hand around hers and he held it looking down at her heavily. He knew the Pembrook meant Hiram, that she was right all those months ago about him coming after her, and now she was willingly working with him. There was no other reason she'd let them so close to him. "Were we gonna talk about that?" he asked feeling an overwhelming rush of insane protectiveness.

"No," Lane stated with a tone that cut like a knife. With one arm under her daughter she grabbed the mug she'd left on the table and took a large gulp.

"Are you serious?" he demanded quietly, his eyes flicking to Daya to see hers were closed. "You were gonna move our daughter next door to the man who threatened her life and not talk to me about it?"

Her expression fell off her face like it'd been wiped away and he swallowed knowing that look well. "You wanna talk Sweet Pea, fine, lets talk. You wanna start with me being kidnapped and locked in a padded room restrained in a straight jacket I dislocated both shoulders getting out of. Or how about the sedatives they shoved down my throat to make me hallucinate what they called the gargoyle king. Or the man that kept making offers to buy my daughter like she was something you could get at a store. Or maybe we could talk about how you were cheating on me the entire time." She watched him reel back, his face falling apart and she wished she didn't care that it hurt him. "Where would you like to start?" she asked like she was generous letting him pick which fuck up he wanted to start with first.

He knew she was mad, she had so many reasons and hell he was mad at himself. But he'd thought there was enough love to get them through it, looking at her now he didn't see much love. "Lane?"

She blinked at his soft question, the pain in his eyes. She took a breath and she let it go. "We can talk when I get home," she told him feeling Daya pull away. She held her upright against her chest and patted her back. "I thought I could be mad later but I'm more mad now."

He watched her turn away knowing what she meant was that she needed to cool off. And he wanted to understand that, to not want to get his arms around them both and never let go. Even though it felt like he'd die if he left he still gave a soft, "okay." She turned back meeting his sad eyes knowing how hard that was for him. He raised a hand to her as though to draw her in for a hug but he dropped it back to his side, and so he gave her a look that was halfway between a smile and a grimace before he headed upstairs to start moving boxes.

It left the girls, and Toni stood unhappily in the middle loving them both. She gave Cheryl a look in warning but Cheryl stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lane. She never liked Sweet Pea for Lane, he'd never been able to keep up. But she knew how much Lane loved him, how much she wanted him to be here.

"Knock it off," Lane mumbled leaning into her.

"Shut up and let me love you," Cheryl grumbled in response. But Daya finally burping had Cheryls nose curling as she pulled away. "Alright let's go, my niece needs to be spoiled rotten."

Both Toni and Cheryl paused at the slick black suv parked in front of the house, sharing a worried look as they wondered what trouble Lane had brought home with her. But Lane buckled Daya in the car seat and tossed the keys to Toni as she climbed in the back beside her daughter.

Lane had a specific list, practical as always, and as she filled up the cart with things like a breast pump and wash rags and burp cloths, a little bathtub, diapers and wipes, lotion, and so much more she should've had time to gradually stock up on before Daya was born - Cheryl and Toni gushed as they picked out the cutest little outfits.

"Lane asked for things she could get on and off easy," Toni reminded Cheryl as she found an elaborately decorated dress that had too many buttons.

Cheryl sighed mournfully tracing the hand stitched pattern. "It would've gone so well with her eyes."

"I know babe," Toni agreed pulling her away to something Lane would like better.

When Lane had ticked off everything she wheeled the cart to where they were gathered, something colorful and shiny now hanging from the handle of Daya's car seat. She flailed her arms trying to hit it, her little brow furrowed and her mouth pursed - so much like her mother.

Lane checked out taking all of the onsies and socks she'd asked for, and pointed to the stroller and swing she wanted put in the back of the car. They loaded the car up and waited as Daya fell asleep nursing before they headed to the Pembrook.

The boys helped carry everything in, Lane almost cried at realizing Sweet Pea had thought to go to the store for her because she'd honestly forgotten about food for herself. If Lane hadn't looked so tired Cheryl would've put up a fuss when she asked everyone to leave, that and Daya started crying.

Cheryl kissed Lane's cheek, Toni squeezed her arm, Mac ruffled her hair before driving the girls home, Fangs gave an awkward farewell at Sweet Pea's urging to go. And Lane sat slumped on the couch holding Daya to her breast. It'd been a while since Lane had done more than walk around the gardens, it didn't take long after sitting with her legs curled that her head fell against the cushion.

Her arms were empty when she jerked awake and she looked around in a dazed panic before she found Sweet Pea sitting by the swing he'd put together. Daya stared up at the dim glowing lights that spun above her, her mouth opening and closing as though to speak. And Sweet Pea couldn't take his eyes off her.

She sat back pulling the blanket Sweet Pea had covered her with tighter around her as she looked at them. The lights stopped and Sweet Pea reached to turn them back on, in doing so Daya remembered he was there and she turned to look at him. Her eyes were still blue but they'd turn green soon, and she stared with the same knowing Lane did. Then she smiled, all gums and squinty eyes.

"She has your smile."

Sweet Pea turned to where Lane sat watching them, her face softer than he remembered. He moved to the couch and slumped low beside her and together they watched their baby contentedly swinging. There was so much he wanted to say, forever didn't feel like enough time for him to say it all. "Lane, I," he took a breath not knowing where to start.

"We can talk later."

He was glad she didn't want to fight, that she was happy enough in this moment to let it be. But he didn't want a few good moments here and there. "How long are you gonna keep avoiding it?"

She shrugged feeling her stomach rumbling. "Til I stop caring," she answered honestly, the only way she knew how to be.

She was willing to let it go, to wait until it didn't bother her anymore so she could love him again. She wanted this to work. But Sweet Pea told her, "I don't want you to stop caring. I want you to be mad, I wanna fight. And after I've proved you can trust me to be here again I want you to forgive me."

She was quiet several long moments, they could hear the steady motion of the swing. Before she released a heavy breath that shrunk her. "That was a good answer," she admitted. It was mature and practical and she could see it being possible.

"I know, I'm really proud of myself," was his simple reply.

Her face screwed up as she turned to him, but the moment she met his eye she laughed lightly. He smiled remembering the moments they'd shared just like this. "We're gonna be okay," he said but his voice rose at the end and she heard the question.

She wanted to tell him yes because she wanted Daya to have her parents together, and she wanted them together because she only ever felt safe with him. But she wanted more than she was ready for. "I'm gonna try."

"I know," he assured her. She wasn't ready, he wasn't sure he was either. He reached a hand to her leg squeezing it. "You're still my girl, Vivian." He held his hand there hoping she could feel how much he loved her, that he'd never be able to stop. But he groaned as he climbed to feet, stopping to kiss Daya's little cheek.

Lane was struck with the sudden urge for him to stay that set her heart fluttering, and she swallowed it. "Wanna grab breakfast with us?" she offered meeting his surprised look. "She wakes up at 5, and I've been dying for Pops pancakes."

It was more than he thought he'd get, and it meant the world to him. "Text me when you're up, I'll meet you there."

The leaving was awkward because neither of them wanted him to go, but the door closed and Lane let go of the breath she'd been holding feeling her resolve slowly come back. She'd always needed him too much, maybe space was a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Pops had just opened when they pulled in and it smelled like heaven as everything warmed up. He greeted them warily at first, kids their age weren't up at this hour looking for food unless they were high. But at the sight of the car seat in the crook of the boy's elbow he smiled ushering them to a booth.

"Have you thought of what you're gonna do about school yet?" Sweet Pea asked as they sipped their coffee.

Lane shrugged running the top of her finger around the mug absentmindedly. "Nothing right now," she answered and his brows rose in clear surprise. "We were supposed to spend the summer working full time, saving up for this in whatever way we could, and finding a daycare. We did none of that. And I never finished junior year. At best when we're stable I'll work on my GED."

She'd been so focused on school, had such a clear picture of where her life was going and who she was going to be. He stared at her sadly knowing part of that was his fault. "You gonna go back to the shop?" It was the best option for both of them, they never replaced her position as office manager, and he knew Spyder had taken over the shop here in the north side too. There was plenty of work, and he'd need a job too.

Lane nodded shaking the rattling toy Daya was focused on hanging above her. "You know with this thing going on for a while and you out of school, if I started working right away it'd be the perfect opportunity for you to spend time with her."

He was quick to agree, he missed two months of that girl's life he wouldn't miss a second more. But his mind caught up to what she said, what she unknowingly admitted. "How do you know how long the quarantine's gonna go on?" he asked not sure he wanted the answer.

She knew he didn't. "You're not gonna like who I had be to get out of that. Who I'm going to be," she added so he was well aware it wasn't over.

"So we're not talking about this at all?" he asked, and by this he meant Hiram. And what the hell her plan was because there was no way she'd get this close without one.

There was that familiar rush of pure unadulterated rage. But Daya shrieked and she looked down feeling it leave her and she sighed. "I waited for you," she told him with such vulnerability it had him reaching for her hand. She pulled away. "Just make it through the day, get through the night, you can survive ten more seconds because he's coming." She stared at him with wet eyes full of betrayal. "Did you really think I'd come back and just start needing you again?"

In that moment, seeing what he let happen to her, he knew sorry would never be enough. "I earned that one," he agreed frowning into his mug. "So what now? Do I wait til you decide to call me? Do I get any kind of a say?" She was his daughter too, Lane couldn't take that away from him. And from the way she worked her jaw he knew she would if she could. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I'm talking to Spyder later today I'll let you know when I start. And Hiram got us in for a doctors appointment in two days to make sure she's up to date on all her vaccines. It's at 9 if you wanna be there."

He stared at the side of her calm face in alarm. "Hiram?" He thought it'd be like last time, feeding him false information until she had something to force him to back off. This wasn't working together, this was amicable. "When the hell did that happen?"

Lane turned to him sharply. "When he started caring about us more than you did," she spit with more venom than she thought she really meant to. He sat back stung and outraged, but she beat him to any response he thought of making. "I told you you wouldn't like who I became to get us through that nightmare. And I don't plan on apologizing for it."

Daya was starting to get fussy which meant she was getting hungry and tired of the seat. Lane stood hooking the car seat to her elbow so she could take her to the car to nurse. "You can either shut up or leave. I'll be back in a minute."

The pregnancy had made her soft, needy, and it put him in the position of her protector. Motherhood made her vicious, she didn't need him anymore. She wasn't giving in this time. So when she came back holding Daya with her face set in stone he swallowed his pride and submitted with a quiet, "okay."

She blinked at him slowly sizing up his commitment to them, and when she was satisfied she slid into the booth beside him and set Daya in his arms. Making it clear if he wanted to be her father this was the way it was going to be.

.^.

In the following weeks Lane started at the shop. Sweet Pea got to the apartment at seven and Lane told him when to give Daya the bottles and to call if he couldn't handle it before Lane got back at five. It was rough at first but Sweet Pea settled into the routine quickly. He kept the SUV with the car seat and the serpents got to know their newest member. The toys and gifts appeared in the apartment and Lane would notice them as she came home and started dinner. Occasionally, on the harder days, she'd come home to him passed out on the couch with Daya in his arms. He'd wake in a panic at their sudden emptiness and he could only breathe when he found Lane snuggling her close saying such sweet things. And hearing him awake Lane would turn to look at him over her shoulder, and he'd see a glimmer of how soft she still was towards him. It was good. They were good.

They were in the last week of the quarantine, Sweet Pea only knew because Lane told him he needed to be ready to go back to school next week. He was milking every second, honestly considering dropping out at the thought of only getting to see Daya from three to eight. Until Lane's eyes had narrowed realizing where his thoughts had gone and she literally slapped him upside the head.

He just fed Daya a bottle and was burping her when his phone started buzzing. "Hey Lane, everything alright?" he asked immediately at seeing it was the shop.

"It's Spyder, tell Lane we got another order that needs to get past the quarantine. Don't how she talks the cops into letting it through. Tell her she can have tomorrow off if she comes back in."

Sweet Pea knew exactly how she did it, but that wasn't the part of that request he was stuck on. "What do you mean comes back in? Where is she?"

It was quiet on Spyder's end as he tried to catch up, and then as he considered whether to answer. "She asked for part time, Sweet Pea, she gets off at noon."

His knuckles were white as he held the phone to his ear, a scowl carved on his face. "Yeah I'll tell her," he seethed through clenched teeth. He looked down at his daughter held in the crook of his arm, and where Lane found peace he only found rage.

...

The door to the town car was opened and Hiram climbed out buttoning his jacket before turning with a hand held out in offering. There was a moments hesitation before Lane took his hand and let him help her out.

The second day she showed up in jeans he sent her with money and an order to dress appropriately. He was almost surprised to find today she'd worn a skirt instead of the trousers she'd been wearing. It was distinctly feminine, pretty, but she had the coldness of a corpse in her pale stare. As they walked to the restaurant for the meeting he arranged Lane paused feeling her phone buzzing in her purse. Seeing who it was Lane stepped away frowning.

"This is not a man to be kept waiting," Hiram warned her. He took a steadying breath as she turned her back to him and he entered the restaurant with a friendly smile as he greeted their guests.

"What happened, is she okay?" Lane asked immediately. Sweet Pea stopped calling as he got comfortable being alone with Daya, it'd been at least two weeks since he called during the day.

"Where are you?"

Lane heaved an annoyed sigh at the unnecessary interruption. "About to go into a meeting. We can talk about this later."

And by that he knew she'd shut him down the moment he started asking questions. "Spyder needs you at the shop," he said already knowing her answer.

"I'm busy, I'll see you when I get home." Before he could try making a point to show his unhappiness she hung up on him, and she took a breath steadying herself before she saw herself to the table Hiram had her reserve last week specifically for today's meeting.

"Glad you could join us," a handsome greying man said with a charming smile as he stood to help her into her seat.

Hiram's gaze was sharp as a knife as he watched her size the two up. "Was it the boyfriend?" he asked, testing her wit.

Lane smiled glancing at his wife, a thought crossing her mind. "Yes, he's alone with our daughter so when he calls I answer." She purposely didn't apologize, standing by her decision, giving herself an air of importance. Hiram hid a faint proud smile behind the glass he raised to his lips.

"I remember those days," the older woman said touching the locket she wore as she looked to her husband. "I'm Nora," she held out her hand to shake.

Lane noticed the extravagant ring and diamond bracelet. And she then turned to shake her husband's hand. "John," he told her, clasping her small hand in his to find her grip was firm. Like a man. "I knew your mother."

She was so used to hearing that about her father it took her a second too long to realize what he'd said. And he smiled at the way she blinked and shared a knowing look with Hiram.

It was a pleasant lunch, Nora and Lane talked about their children while Hiram and John discussed business. John could almost see Lane's ear perk up every so often, clearly listening to every word. He patted his wife's hand and looked to Hiram. "Why don't the two of you pick dessert, I'd like to talk to Lane alone." He waited as Hiram led Nora away with her hand in the crook of his elbow, and John turned back to Lane finding her waiting. "How'd you know to talk about your daughter?"

"The locket," Lane answered honestly as she sat back crossing her legs. "It's cheap which means you didn't give it her. And it's a heart, so it's from someone she loves enough to wear that instead of the diamond necklace that matches her bracelet."

He nodded appreciatively with a slight smile folding his hands on the table. "And going through my wife to get to me?" he asked, staring at her intently.

She knew the moment Hiram started coaching her in the car this was a test. And she sat with stoic regality as she stared across the table at his alight eyes. "Because she's the one who calls the shots." A proud smirk curled the corner of her mouth as he laughed cheerfully. "I know a powerful woman when I see one," she said with a twitch of her shoulder.

The other two returned to the table and he took his wife's hand kissing her knuckles. "You were right, dear, she's good."

Nora smiled pleased, her dark hair blown out, her skin white as pearls, eyes blue as cold water. "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you," she said sipping her Chardonnay. "Just like your mother."

Lane didn't know if she'd ever get used to hearing that, she always thought she was taking after her father. "I don't know much about her," Lane admitted and Nora nodded patting her hand.

"I'll tell you a few stories next time," she told the younger girl as John stood holding out his hand. "I look forward to working with you."

John squeezed Lane's shoulder as they left and she turned to Hiram curiously. "My father was a prosecutor," she told him, having planned originally to follow in his footsteps.

"Your mother wasn't," he responded helping her up and leading her back to the car. "And you think like a defense attorney."

"Like my mother and those two?"

He smiled as they sat in the backseat of the town car. "John was a prosecutor as well. Now the two of them run a very successful crisis and risk management team."

Lane sat with her shoulder against the door considering that and what she'd noticed about the elegant pair, and what she knew about herself. "I'm more risk management," she said knowing she was. Finding a problem before it started and nipping it in the bud. But there was a certain thrill that came with putting out fires, it's why she liked being with the serpents. Getting them out of jail, cleaning up their messes, the rush of power.

Something Hiram knew well. "She's hoping she can sway you. Two days a week starting Tuesday you'll be interning with her. The rest you'll be with me until you start college in spring."

She pondered that several long moments as the chauffeur, who doubled as Hiram's capo, drove them home. If she was going to have her GED to be able to start school in spring, and with two days a week and only until noon Monday Wednesday Friday, she'd have to replace working at the shop with classes. "I put the money you give me into savings for Daya, what I make at the shop's what we're surviving on now." And even then it was barely enough.

"Consider that your performance evaluation, and I've decided you deserve a raise." It would of course come with more work, but he liked the idea of having her dependent on him. It'd make her less likely to bite the hand feeding her when it also fed her daughter.

An idea Lane didn't like. She knew she was going too deep too fast, that he had to know she was looking for anything to use against him. So he was setting her up to fall with him should she ever turn on him. Taking a breath she turned to him calmly and said, "I'll let you know my decision tomorrow."

He smiled pleased knowing she'd take it. With a baby and no education this was the best, and possibly only, opportunity she would ever have. She was smart wrapping him around her finger, but he was smarter and she was now realizing she'd wrapped him around her throat.

When he had her where he wanted her, under the heavy weight of his thumb, he told her what Nora's firm was offering. It quieted her as she realized if she let him he would set her up for the rest of her life. Tied to him.


End file.
